TLC: Tables, Ladders,
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand which took place on December 4, 2016 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. It was the eighth annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event. Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At No Mercy, AJ Styles defeated both Dean Ambrose and John Cena to retain the WWE World Championship. On the October 25 episode of SmackDown Live, Ambrose fought Styles to become the number one contender for the title, but James Ellsworth attacked Styles causing Ambrose to be disqualified. A rematch took place on the November 1 episode and Ambrose successfully defeated Styles, earning the number one contender's spot for the WWE World Championship. Immediately after on Talking Smack, Commissioner Shane McMahon announced that Ambrose will face Styles for the title in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at TLC. At Survivor Series, Ambrose and Styles, both part of Team SmackDown, had a physical confrontation during their Survivor Series elimination match against Team Raw. This led to Ambrose being eliminated by Braun Strowman. Later in the match, Ambrose returned to the ring and attacked Styles. Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns then had a mini-Shield reunion where they performed a Triple Powerbomb on Styles through a broadcast table, which enabled Rollins to eliminate Styles. On the following SmackDown, Ambrose was given the night off for his actions and Ellsworth was granted a SmackDown contract. Styles came out and stated that Ambrose does not belong on SmackDown for what he did at Survivor Series and does not deserve the title match at TLC. He also said that Ellsworth did not deserve a contract, and that he should have to earn it in a ladder match. Ellsworth, touting that he had already beat Styles twice before, then challenged Styles to a ladder match in the main event with his new contract on the line, as well as a future opportunity for the WWE World Championship. Ambrose returned during the match and helped Ellsworth defeat Styles and earned him the SmackDown contract and an eventual championship match. On the [[November 15, 2016 Smackdown results|November 15 episode of SmackDown]], The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship. The Miz then retained the title at Survivor Series in an interpromotional match against Raw's Sami Zayn, keeping the title on SmackDown. On the [[November 22, 2016 Smackdown results|November 22 episode of SmackDown]], The Miz gloated about his controversial win and was then scheduled to defend the title against Kalisto that night. He retained the title due to distraction by Baron Corbin, however, Ziggler came out and superkicked Miz. Later, General Manager Daniel Bryan scheduled The Miz to defend his championship against Ziggler at TLC in a ladder match. SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch was originally scheduled to defend the title against Alexa Bliss at No Mercy, but due to a legitimate out-of-ring injury, she was unable to compete and the match was rescheduled for the November 8 episode of SmackDown. Lynch would win the match by submission; however, the referee did not see Bliss' foot on the rope. On the [[November 22, 2016 Smackdown results|November 22 episode of SmackDown]], Bliss demanded a rematch and Lynch said she will get it at TLC. On the [[August 2, 2016 Smackdown results|August 2 episode of SmackDown]], Kalisto was injured by Baron Corbin. Kalisto returned on the November 8 episode of SmackDown and faced Corbin; during the match, Kalisto injured Corbin's knee, preventing Corbin from competing at Survivor Series. Kalisto was granted a championship match for Raw's WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Survivor Series; if Kalisto won, the title and the cruiserweight division would transfer to SmackDown. During the match, however, Corbin interfered, costing Kalisto the title and SmackDown the division. On the following SmackDown, Kalisto was granted an Intercontinental Championship match against The Miz, but lost due to distraction by Corbin, who then executed End of Days on Kalisto. For Corbin interfering in both of Kalisto's championship matches and also costing SmackDown the cruiserweight division, he was scheduled to face Kane. During the match, Kalisto interfered and attacked Corbin. Afterwards on Talking Smack, it was announced that Kalisto will face Corbin at TLC in a chairs match. On the [[November 22, 2016 Smackdown results|November 22 episode of SmackDown]], a Tag Team Turmoil match took place, involving The Hype Bros, The Ascension, American Alpha, Breezango, The Usos, and The Vaudevillains, with the winner becoming the number one contender for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. American Alpha won, however, The New Wyatt Family showed up and told American Alpha not to celebrate yet, as Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton would be facing them the following week, and the winner of that match will be the number one contender. At SummerSlam, Nikki Bella returned from injury and joined Natalya and Alexa Bliss to replace the suspended Eva Marie against Becky Lynch, Carmella, and Naomi. Nikki won the match for her team by pinning Carmella. Carmella then attacked Nikki on the following SmackDown and the aftershow Talking Smack, beginning a long, heated rivalry between the two. At Survivor Series, Nikki was the captain for Team SmackDown, which included Carmella, for the women's Survivor Series elimination match, but was kept out of the match when someone attacked her backstage. On the [[November 22, 2016 Smackdown results|November 22 episode of SmackDown]], Nikki accused Carmella of being the attacker, which Carmella denied. Nikki added that regardless of who attacked her, she would settle her differences with Carmella at TLC in a no disqualification match. On the November 29 episode, Carmella apologized to John Cena for what she would do to his girlfiend, Nikki Bella, at TLC. Frustrated, Nikki came out and attacked Carmella, who managed to escape. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable), The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) & Apollo Crews defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor), The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) & Curt Hawkins in a 10 Man Tag Team Match (11:55) *The New Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Randy Orton) (w/ Luke Harper) defeated Heath Slater & Rhyno © to win the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (5:55) *Nikki Bella defeated Carmella in a No Disqualification match (7:39) *The Miz © (w/ Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler in a Ladder match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (25:10) *Baron Corbin defeated Kalisto in a Chairs match (13:00) *Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch © in a Tables match to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (15:10) *AJ Styles © defeated Dean Ambrose in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to retain the WWE World Championship (30:50) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs DVD release * TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2016 on DVD External links * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 Official Website * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 Kickoff on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 Talking Smack on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (ZH) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:TLC PPV